User talk:Rougefan056/Archive
Archiving as message walls are implemented. Project Mirai Thanks For Fixing My Mistake On Project Mirai DX! No problem, its shouldn't really be a surprise that both games are almost basically the same. "I'm no puppet master's puppet..." (talk) 19:06, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Thank you It's no problem. I'm sorry you had to put up with that as well. Thank you for that. Unfortunately, the admins (myself included) have been a bit busy recently, so whoever notices these things first will respond first. I'm sorry it's taken a while for one of us to respond. - NebulousViper Talk Page 18:18, November 22, 2017 (UTC) New Song boxes Not to sound rude but when you update song boxes you do it wrong, and because they are incomplete someone else has to fix them and it's timeconsuming for everyone. Could try to update them completly. Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 09:16, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Category Removal Really? Well, I thought it was among the category in 七つの罪と罰 (Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu). I am one of the Creators of Sailor Moon NEO. (talk) 21:37, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal - Gameplay Yeah, so I've only had this game for like an hour and Idk how to play it, but the basic controls are tapping bars, holding, flicking, and dragging from one direction to another. There's a storymode(?) which helps unlock songs, characters, and outfits. I think there are gachas to unlock some goodies. There's minigames like rock, paper, scissors. Leveling up characters and outfits???? I dunno, I can't really read LMAO. The game does use their voicebanks for small sounds and the introduction dialogue, but that's about it. - NebulousViper Talk Page 02:04, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the help ^^. "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 02:06, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about that I was speeding through accounts and didn't realize yours was legitimate. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:14, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Congrats ^^ Hey congrats now for the rollback role!! :D Hope you'll do your best ^^ (Yeah since you're not on Discord I'm writing the congrats message on your talk page XD) Tokina8937 21:49, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks Tokina, I will do my best ^^ :: "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 21:52, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Congrats on rollback! --akumi [[User talk:EarthlingnAkumi|''(need something~?)]] 22:31, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks Akumi ^^, congrats on being moderator. :: "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 22:33, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Renames: more tips Hello ^^ More tips since you're not on Discord: - we leave the redirects active - think to rename all discussion pages if ever you have the check available (normally rollbacks have the right to do so, at same title as content mods) - edit in disambig pages to avoid the links towards redirects - add in the song article, avoiding to create it on a new line if there are already warning boxes at the top (it creates empty spaces :x ) - and it's Bunai who initiated this so don't hesitate to ask her ^^ Hope I said everything :x You got all the rest apparently... However I noticed an issue, there is apparently for content mods and rollbacks a cooldown for renaming pages. If ever that happens to you, just wait a bit or correct some cases of missing DISPLAYTITLEs or disambig pages corrections ^^ Tokina8937 22:43, January 7, 2019 (UTC) For アイ (Ai) Hello, Thanks for the comment XD Actually it's because a member re-created the page, don't know, seemed a bit lost or something... oO (Viper left them a warning since the formatting was just... How to say... It was only the song infobox with bad, baaaaad formatting) Since your page had more content than what I could have gotten, deleted the most recent page but I renamed yours to fit Bunai's formatting and updated it (view counts and displaytitle thing). Thanks again ^^ Tokina8937 22:54, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the update ::"I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 23:02, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Anon comment Hi! I left a recent comment on the Teto page, however, I forgot to log in and commented anonymously. Can you delete that message for me please? Thanks! :: Hi there. :: Rouge is not a content moderator or administrator, therefore they can not delete the comment. I could delete it, but I am unsure of what comment you mean. Could you please specify? Thanks! --[[User:EarthlingnAkumi|'akumi''']] (talk) 01:54, February 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::Too late Akumi. I deleted the comment. Sorry if I haven't said anything... >< ::::Tokina8937 (talk) 01:55, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Cardinal: Question Hey, I noticed that you edited my first page . I can see that you are a well established user, so you probably know what you are doing. If you don't mind me asking, could you please explain to me (for educational purposes) why you changed the page? Why is it that this page does not have the same format (it is also an album page)? I'm just trying to learn the ropes. Thank you! TheCardinalSystem (talk) 22:59, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :To answer your question as best as I can, recently, there has been major changes in how and are formatted (probably to match how articles are formatted on other synth wikis). Some album pages have already been changed to the new format (Ex: Before/After). ::Hope this helps. "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 23:28, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Reply to Dreamy vocal Thank you for notifying me. It seems you have almost finished the article. If the files I uploaded are of use, feel free to use them. I'm not on here as often as others, and I thought someone might have already started to form an article for the game. I'll delete what I currently have in my sandbox. (I couldn't get the game to work, so I would not be useful when it comes to article updates). Thanks again. Rilena (talk) 03:14, May 28, 2019 (UTC) : No problem ^^ :: "I'm not your puppet, puppet master..." (talk) 03:19, May 28, 2019 (UTC)